


Saiyan Kai

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Before the Planet Vegeta was destroyed Gine prayed for her son to be saved. Her prayer was spoken from a pure heart so it reached the Kai world. Shin appears and rescues Kakarot, planning to raise him and teach him the ways of the kai. Kakarot learns many things, but Kibito is still worried since in ancient times a powerful saiyan had been chosen by the kais and his dark heart corrupted his ki, and he became such a terror he had to be sealed away. Kakarot/Cumber/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Saiyan Kai

Before the Planet Vegeta was destroyed Gine prayed for her son to be saved. Her prayer was spoken from a pure heart so it reached the Kai world. Shin appears and rescues Kakarot, planning to raise him and teach him the ways of the kai. Kakarot learns many things, but Kibito is still worried since in ancient times a powerful Saiyan had been chosen by the Kais and his dark heart corrupted his ki, and he became such a terror he had to be sealed away. Kakarot/Cumber/Harem

Chapter 1

The Saiyans were a proud warrior race, it was divided into a class system the royal family and the elites, the second class; those that developed techniques and technology that benefited the Saiyan race, and the third class that featured warriors of lower power.

It was believed the Saiyans had a god at one point, but legends say they were consumed by the evils of the Saiyan race. Over time they fell into the employ of the Cold family and served the God of Destruction Beerus. Beerus while a powerful god of destruction was lazy and often had others do his work so he could sleep. His counterpart Shin was a kai and after a series of events now watched over the universe as the Supreme Kai.

Most Saiyans had grown arrogant by their own power since even in defeat they can grow stronger, their bodies were designed for combat. They broke down all food and converted it into energy allowing them to stay awake longer, to fully draw out the benefits of their training. They also had a legend of a Super Saiyan, a Saiyan of great power, this legend had the heir of the Cold family Frieza very nervous.

He thought the Saiyans were growing too numerous, and gaining more and more strength. He’d never say it out loud but the legendary Super Saiyan would be a threat even to him. He was an entitled prince, and without speaking to Beerus he decided to wipe out a large number of Saiyans and their world.

Frieza called back many Saiyans back to the planet. Bardock found it very suspicious, but he couldn’t share his thoughts with too many people as, the scouters they wore acted as communication, but also acted as bugs, any words against Frieza or the Cold Empire would be picked up and the ones involved would be executed.

Bardock went to his family, his son Raditz was off-world with Prince Vegeta. His wife Gine was looking after their second son, Kakarot. He turned his scouter in and shared his thoughts with her. “Bardock, do you hear yourself?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I think Frieza plans to eradicate us, the sudden callback, his ship is monitoring the planet.”

“What are we gonna do?” she asked, looking between her son and her husband.

“We can try to fight but I don’t think we will win,” Bardock tells her, her eyes growing wet with tears. “Raditz is off-world with the oldest prince, prince Tarble was banished off-world, and when I was coming in I saw two pods leave the planet. The Saiyan race may still survive.”

“What about Lord Beerus?” Gine asked. “Our people serve him loyally, maybe he can...”

“Gine...Beerus has gone into his hibernation, its why I believe Frieza is acting now.” he sits down and looks at his son. “Even if we steal a pod there is no guarantee that Frieza won’t shoot it down now.”

Gine dropped to her knees. “I don’t care what happens to me, but I want our son to survive.” She cried and took a praying stance. “Please, someone, anyone help us.”

Bardock didn’t believe in the gods, in his mind even if Beerus was awake he probably wouldn’t care if they were destroyed. He hoped to rally the Saiyans in hopes of stopping Frieza. Gine continued to pray, hoping her prayers would be heard. “Please, hear my prayer, please save my son.”

-x-

On the Sacred World of the Kai, the Supreme Kai Shin felt a pulse through the universe. Kibito his attendant looked at him. “What is it, Kaio-sama?”

“I sense a pure heart calling out. Very interesting.” he rises from the flower field. “It is coming from the planet of the Saiyans.”

“The Saiyans!” Kibito gasped. “And you are sure it is a pure heart you sense?”

“Indeed, very interesting,” He stands up and brushes himself off. “I would like to investigate this.”

“Shall I accompany you?”

“No need, I’ll be fine.” He used Kai Kai, a technique similar to the Instant Transmission but far more powerful. He didn’t need to lock on to a ki signal, he could target a planet, a person, and teleport with ease. So in seconds, he appeared in the home of Bardock and Gine.

The female Saiyan gasped. “I have heard your prayer,” he said smiling at her.

“You are…?” she couldn’t believe it.

“The Supreme Kai, if I may?” he used his powers and scanned the woman’s mind. “Do you wish me to help save your son?”

“Yes please, our people are gonna be wiped out, I want to know my son will be safe.”

“You have a very pure heart.” he walked over to her son’s pod. “Let’s see...” he began to scan the young Saiyan. “This one’s future is interesting, in the right hands he will grow to become a strong and noble fighter.” The boy was an innocent, though seen as weak by other Saiyans the boy could grow up into a champion and protector. If possible he could have led the Saiyans into a new era. “A dark shadow lies over his future.”

“Does that mean, Frieza truly intends to destroy us?” Before Shin could answer.

“Gine! Kakarot!” Bardock had felt a strange presence and rushed back home, to find the strange man in his home. When he saw him near Kakarot his parental instincts turned feral. “Get away from my son!”

“Bardock wait!” too late, he surged at Shin, ki flaring.

Shin didn’t even move, he stopped Bardock with powerful Telekinesis. The man was frozen in his tracks. “You are quite wild, but you wish to protect your family, you too have a noble heart. Fear not I do not intend to harm your family.”

Shin kept a hold on him just in case. “I fear your worries are correct, Frieza intends to kill the Saiyans.” Bardock’s eyes widened. “You should take this time to try and escape.”

“Not a chance, the Saiyans will not turn and run with their tails between your legs.”

“No, you won’t will you, if you fight you will die. The Saiyans cannot stand against Frieza unless fully united. I take it many do not even believe your story.”

“You are strong why don’t you help us!” Bardock hissed.

“I deal with things on a universal scale. You do not even know the terrors I have witnessed. The universe has been unbalanced for many years, the other supreme Kais have fallen, I am all that is left. I am only here because I heard the cry of a pure soul reaching out not out of fear, but with hope. Hope that something could be done to save her son.” Gine blushed. “It can be done, I can save your son from this planet’s destruction. In exchange, I would like to train him and teach him the way of the Kai.”

It was quite an honor, to say the least. “Please if you can help my son, save him!”

“Gine!”

“Bardock, Frieza is coming, this is a chance to save our son.”

Bardock looked at his boy and sighed. The fight left him and Shin released him. Bardock bowed his head before the Kai. “Please...please look after my son.”

“I shall,” they got him out of the pod and Shin bundled him up.

“Kakarot, know that we will always love you.”

“My son, grow up strong, and live your life!” the baby cooed and reached out for them. They had to say their goodbyes, Shin used Kai Kai and left with Kakarot.

Gine and Bardock resigned their fate, they would fight and try to survive, in the hope of seeing their sons again one day. They rallied as many Saiyans they could, but things were in chaos. King Vegeta had disappeared. The arrogant king had already been killed by Frieza.

The Saiyans put up a good fight, taking on the Frieza Forces until the tyrant himself came out. His power dwarfed theirs and the nonbelievers were blown up along with their planet. Bardock and Gine perished, but in their last moments as their life passed before their eyes they also saw glimpses of the future. They saw their son growing up into a fine young man, dressed in the clothing of the kai, he would face many challenges and even fix the mistakes of the past. Their son would face Frieza, not for revenge but for justice! They died with a smile on their faces.

To be continued… Training the Saiyan


	2. Training the Saiyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Training the Saiyan

Kibito was surprised when Shin returned with a young Saiyan infant at that. A mortal on the Kai’s world, such a thing was a rare occurrence even across the multiverse. Normally Kai’s are born from the sacred tree, but there have been few occasions when the gods would adopt a mortal pure soul and grant them the power of a god.

While Shin was sure he had made the right choice, Kibito was not so sure. He had studied the ancient texts in the hopes of becoming one of the new Supreme Kais, so he knew what happened to the last Saiyan that had tried to gain the power of a god. “I do not think this is wise, he’s a Saiyan, a battle-hungry species.”

“I’ve made my choice, no matter what happens, he’s my responsibility,” Shin said.

Kakarot was a bit wild, but Shin was able to earn his respect by showing his strength. A Saiyan's instinct was inclined towards the strong, and Shin was very strong. He was able to teach the boy about life, giving him knowledge and understanding.

Over the years Kakarot learned a lot about the universe, he was drawn to the Northern Quadrant and observed various planets. Earth became his favorite planet to watch, so many different people. He saw terrible things and good things. “Can’t we help them?”

Shin was the acting Grand Supreme Kai so he was tasked with watching over the whole universe until new Supreme Kais could be born and take over the empty seats. “It is usually not our place to interfere in the world of mortals, only on rare occasions.” Kakarot learned that some planets had a guardian that acted as the planet’s god or lord, but this wasn’t always the case. Even they did not interfere often allowing the populace to make their own mistakes. “It is all about balance, the balance of the universe has been distorted, we must focus on restoring that balance, or more evil will spread.”

Kakarot didn’t really get it, but Shin was smart so he trusted his words. That didn’t stop him from wanting to help people though. Shin chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Continue to grow stronger, and one day you might become a Supreme Kai. You’ll be assigned a quadrant and you’ll have responsibility for them.”

“Really!” Kakarot said excitedly.

“Seriously!” Kibito gasped. He turned and walked away as soon as Kakarot looked at him.

“I don’t think Kibito-san likes me.” he looked down sadly.

“He’s just...set in his ways. The fact you want to help people is a good thing, never forget that.” Kakarot smiled and continued to train with Shin. He even got to spar with Kibito from time to time, though the larger male does so by Shin’s order.

Shin is impressed with Kakarot’s growth in terms of power, even when he loses he grows stronger. Just when he thinks the Saiyan has reached the peak of his power Kakarot continues to grow. While Shin is impressed and praised Kakarot for his development Kibito grew more nervous and felt fear of what kind of monster the Saiyan could become.

Kakarot was still a Saiyan, so the boy did have a hunger for battle, but that didn’t mean he wanted to kill. He could see light and darkness in people and believed if given the chance and with time someone could change. He shared his belief with Shin. “While there is some truth to your words, I’m afraid the universe isn’t so simple. Someone must wish to change and even then it is hard, some enjoy being evil and wicked.” Shin was still haunted by what Bibidi and Majin Buu had done to his friends and mentor. After seeing something so horrible it was hard to imagine anyone changing. He thought of Kakarot and remembered the dark future that lay before him, he wondered if he had intervened sooner with the Saiyans could more have been saved, could they have been a force of good, instead of falling under the control of Frieza. Such thoughts did no good now, as he reminded himself of the legends of the Saiyan god and what befell him.

Kakarot wished to help people with his power and hoped one day he could make a difference. Shin told him that life and destruction had to be in balance, he had fought evil before, he had killed. He had made mistakes in the past, but for the sake of balance, not peace, he accepted his choices.

Kibito hoped that Kakarot was just a phase, a choice made by his whim, and he’d eventually be set free before things got too far. Shin held Kai’s to a moral standard, and Kakarot didn’t seem to fit the mark. He often brought complaints to Shin about Kakarot lazing about, damaging something while training, and to say nothing of his bad table manners.

Shin often laughed such things off, as he was a lot like Kakarot when he was younger. He did make him clean up any messes he made and did try to work on the table manners thing.

Kakarot was learning martial arts by watching the Earth, training, and technique were powerful molders that could turn the tide of battle. He learned that it wasn’t always the biggest and the strongest that one, but the cleverest. Sometimes power did win, but the fact that fighters could use an opponent’s personality or power against them was interesting. Kakarot was 14 when Shin began to up his training, so far he’d just been training the boy’s body and mind while focusing on the principles of physical training, ki training, and spiritual training.

It was through these principles that Goku was able to train his tail so it wouldn’t become a weakness. By learning to control his ki he could mask his power level and detect others, sensing things with his ki. Through his spiritual training, he was able to learn of his ozaru form and learned to keep his mind while in it.

Now Shin was going into technique training. Telekinesis was the first, and poor Kibito always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like when Kakarot tried to move a rock, he moved it a little too hard and ended up hitting Kibito and knocking him into the lake. Kakarot apologized, but this didn’t help his standing with the taller kai.

He caught Kakarot training in the sacred garden, and yelled at him, only for Kakarot to lose concentration which caused objects he had floating to plummet. Kibito dashed around catching everything he could but ended up getting hit in the head by a heavy object and he was left with a large bump on his head. Then there was a final lesson of sorts, using Telekinesis to hold, stop or throw an opponent.

Kibito hoped to put Kakarot in his place in this lesson, but it didn’t go well. Kakarot had a firm hold on him, but he continued to try and push forward even trying to flare his ki to break his telepathic hold. Kibito was struggling, but he refused to back down and...RIIIIIP! The Kai’s clothing ripped apart from the strain and the kai was completely embarrassed letting out a surprised cry, shielding his crotch before running back to his room to redress.

Flying was easier to learn, simply manipulating one’s ki allowed flight. So the following lesson was Kai Kai, this took longer for Kakarot to learn, it would be a few years before he could properly learn and master.

Another lesson was Magical Materialization, a skill that allowed one to materialize physical matter out of thin air. Kakarot thought this would mean he’d never grow hungry if he could conjure his own food, but it turns out it requires his own power to make. Shin did suggest he could store food in a magical subspace and summon it when he was hungry. He was also able to conjure objects if they were in his range, Kakarot taking some of Kibito’s sweets during training.

He did learn other things, like how to fire ki blasts, he could even fire ki from his eyes and his mouth in his ozaru form. He learned to make his ki and hold it around his form making armor from his aura. After years of training, he learned to create a barrier from his ki.

At 19 Kakarot had learned a lot from Shin, and as much as Kibito hated to admit it he had long since surpassed the taller kai in power. At 18 Shin used his powers to unlock Kakarot’s potential, awakening his mystic power. This last year had been a lot of studying, training, in preparation for Shin’s grand announcement. “You both shall be going through the ritual to become Supreme Kais.” While Kakarot cheered, Kibito was sweating bullets.

The ritual would awaken one’s God Ki, grant the ability to use healing ki, extend one’s life span, while linking them to the God of Destruction. So long as one Supreme Kai lived so would the God of Destruction. Shin left to prepare, but Kibito sought to have a word with Kakarot.

“Kakarot, I’m sure you have noticed, I’ve been a bit cold to you all these years.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah...I noticed...”

“I’ve had my reasons, and I think it is time I explain why.” He leads Kakarot to an area of the planet he hadn’t been before, traversing through secret passages that led deep into the planet. “You see, you are not the first Saiyan chosen by the Kais. Long ago before the first Super Saiyan God, there was him.”

“Him?” He hadn’t seen Kibito so serious, and that was saying something.

“He grew so strong, but after he obtained the god ki, his Saiyan nature poured out. His ki became dark and began to corrupt those around him. He corrupted the Saiyans, made them more violent, and wicked.” Kakarot followed and listened closely. “He plunged the Saiyans down a dark and destructive path, and led them to war against the universe and the Kais.”

A few pure-hearted Saiyans tried to stand against them, creating the first Super Saiyan God. “In the end the darkness consumed them, the Kais could not reverse the damage done, but they were able to stop the Evil Saiyan.” they stood before a large crystal and it contained a large male with muscle and long hair. “We have contained him ever since, the Evil Saiyan Cumber!”

Kakarot’s eyes were locked on to the Saiyan, when they had come into the room his eyes had been closed, but as soon as Kibito spoke his name his eyes opened.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


	3. Cumber Awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Cumber Awakened

Cumber was a very tall and muscular man, his long black hair reached down to his thighs, his eyes were red, which wasn’t common of Saiyans. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with tattered blue baggy pants, his armor consisted of a mouth guard muzzle device, armbands, and boots. He had been sealed long ago by the Kais of old, his dark ki tainted all those around him. He had fought the first Saiyan god and had been weakened enough to be sealed away.

He had fallen into a deep slumber, sealed away untouched by time for ages. He was taken away from the Saiyan Homeworld, but since Kakarot had been brought here something had been stirring inside him. His senses were awakened and his mind was pulled from the frozen fog it was trapped in. Though he was conscious he couldn’t move or activate his ki. It was like one piece to the key he needed to be free.

Cumber could sense his kind, feeling them grow stronger over the years, but he couldn’t free himself just from sensing his fellow Saiyan alone. Thankfully Kibito had just brought Kakarot down to see him, coming face to face with another Saiyan in eons. He woke up fully, the crystal holding him cracking as his power began to grow. “What is happening?” Kibito gasped. “What did you do?” he accused.

“I didn’t do anything!” Kakarot snapped. He looked into Cumber’s eyes and reached out to him telepathically. ‘Please calm down Cumber, my name is Kakarot a Saiyan just like you!’ Kakarot felt his mind and it was like sinking in a deep dark void.

‘**Kill!’ **his power continued to rise. **‘Destroy!’ **Kakarot actually felt a surge of fear.** ‘Fight, Fight, Fight, Kill, Kill, Kill, Fight, Destroy, Kill, Kill, Kill!’ **he was gonna kill them and he wasn’t gonna stop.

“How is this happening?”

Kakarot tried to read his mind to find an answer, but tearing through the storm of chaos that was his mind was difficult. **‘Was waiting for you...I know you...now...you...here!’ **

“He was waiting for me...he could sense me all this time...now that you brought me here he’s awake!”

Kibito was stunned but tried to contain the monster that was Cumber. He used his own God Ki to try and suppress Cumber and put him back to sleep. A foolish attempt as he lacked the power to do anything but hold Cumber back and keep the seal from breaking. “Darn it, Kakarot go get Shin, I’ll keep the Evil Saiyan sealed.” His power flared as he tried to keep the sealing crystal from breaking apart.

Kakarot turned away to go and get Shin, but he had opened up his mind to Cumber. “Gah!” he clutched his head as Cumber reached out.

“Kakarot!” Kibito called out. “Monster! By the Kai’s will be sealed!”

‘**Set me free, we are Saiyans, you and I!’ **

‘No...you will destroy everything.’

“Kakarot what are you doing?” Kibito snapped.

‘**This one does not understand your strength, I do, you feel it in your blood yes?’**

He did, he could feel his Saiyan blood pumping, he wanted to fight Cumber, but he knew what unleashing the man would do. He would go from planet to planet killing everyone to sate his bloodlust, those that managed to survive would be tainted by his dark ki.

‘**What is wrong with a bit of destruction, you know it is necessary!’ **Kakarot had opened the door to his mind and Cumber could see his thoughts clear his day, everything the Kai’s taught him.

Kakarot shook his head. ‘You would disrupt the balance, I can feel it, you would bring chaos to the universe.’

‘**Fool!’ **Cumber’s power surged and more cracks in the crystal broke out, causing some of his evil ki to leak out. **‘We are Saiyans we exist to fight!’**

‘Your own soul is twisted up, you’ve been corrupted by your own power. You need help!’ He felt something deeper in Cumber’s mind, but the storm in his head was becoming too much for him.

‘**I need freedom!’ **His power spike pushed the two back. **‘I will have it with or without you!’ **

Outside Cumber’s awakening was affecting the Kai Planet, the beautiful skies had turned dark, the calm winds had grown violent, and the ground was assaulted by quakes. “What is happening?” Shin’s eyes widened. “He wouldn’t...”

When Shin teleport to Cumber’s chamber, he was greeted to a terrifying sight. Cumber was awake, his dark ki was leaking through the cracks of the sealing crystal and Kakarot was being corrupted by the Dark Ki. He tried to resist but the darkness seeped into Kakarot’s heart and mind, driving him to madness and compelled him to act. Kibito was able to resist it thanks to being a kai, but he had a new problem. Kakarot attacked Kibito. “Come to your senses fool!”

“Raaahhh!” he fired strange dark ki blasts that didn’t match the clam blue his normal ki was. Kibito shielded himself from the blasts.

“Kibito what have you done?” Shin gasped. “Why did you bring Kakarot here?!” He tried to use Telekinesis to hold Kakarot down, but the Saiyan was going wild. To make matters worse sensing the stronger Kai forced Cumber to try and break the seal and escape. Shin had the power to seal him, if he didn’t escape now he’d be put back.

Shin had his hands full just trying to restrain Kakarot. It was becoming harder and harder to contain him as Kakarot’s skin turned blood red. “Kibito conjure the sacred water, heal him!”

Kibito hesitated, this hesitation allowed Kakarot time to break free. In his wild state and Cumber’s growing power had Kakarot attack the sealing crystal. “Shin...I’m sorry!” Kakarot shattered the sealing crystal freeing the Evil Saiyan. Even after eons of being sealed the Evil Saiyan’s power was great, and the scary thing was it would only grow as he recovered. This was the worst-case scenario, Kakarot had been tainted by the darkness and he hadn’t obtained the God Ki he would need to fight Cumber. A part of him hoped Kakarot would one day be the key to stopping the Saiyan, but today was not that day. Kakarot had lost his mind and was clashing with Cumber mindlessly. Cumber growled and fought Kakarot knocking him around and blocking his blows, even when he smashed the Saiyan into the ground, Kakarot came soaring back.

“We’ll discuss this later, I’ll fight Cumber, you take Kakarot and heal him with the sacred water. While I distract Cumber and keep him here, you must have Kakarot go through the ritual to awaken his God Ki.”

“But Shin...”

“No buts!” Shin snapped. “Look around you, this is what your jealousy of Kakarot has brought. Repent for your actions and save him!”

“Yes sir!” He was wrong he could see that now. Kakarot was resisting Cumber as much as he could, by the dark ki was tainting him now. He got Kakarot’s attention with a ki blast, and the raging Saiyan charged at him blindly, ignoring Shin completely.

“Evil Saiyan Cumber, I see you live up to your name!”

“Kai...you die!” he charged at Shin only for the Kai to teleport away. It didn’t stop Cumber from following him, blowing up his chamber and flying after Shin.

‘Hurry Kibito, I don’t know how long I can hold him off.’

-x-

Kibito summoned the Sacred Water, but he needed to get in close to use it. Kakarot wasn’t fighting like normal. ‘He’s like a wild animal.’ he gripped the bottle tight. ‘Kakarot I’m sorry, I will save you!’ he charged in to face up against the Saiyan.

-x-

Shin was facing off against Cumber, he wasn’t underestimating the Saiyan at all, he was keeping his distance. The Saiyan was fast, strong, and his ki was intense. “Revenge!” Cumber roared.

He didn’t have the time to build up the power he’d need to seal a creature like Cumber. He summoned blocks of Katchin and used them to hold Cumber off while blasting him with his Invisible Eye technique.

-x-

Kibito got his chance, Kakarot’s body wasn’t doing well from Cumber’s earlier abuse to it, despite the dark influence compelling him to fight his body was slowing down. He blasted Kakarot with a blast enough to stun him and he gave him the sacred water. It worked, the holy liquid purging the malevolence from the Saiyan. His wounds were heavy, he coughed up blood as he crumbled to the ground. “Ki...bito...”

“I’m here Kakarot, I got you!” he used his healing technique and restored the young man’s strength. He received a zenkai boost from the ordeal.

“Where are Shin and Cumber?”

“Fighting, we must hurry!” he brought Kakarot to the ritual site.

“What are we doing here? Shin needs our help!”

“I know that, but he ordered me to get you through the ritual, and this time I’m trusting him!” He was having a hard time, as his disciple and bodyguard, he wanted to be there for him. Kakarot could see how hard this was for him.

“Fine let’s do this and help him together.”

“Strip down and enter the sacred pool.” Kakarot obeyed removing his clothes and entered the sacred pool beneath a holy tree. He became fully submerged and Kibito started the ritual, chanting in the tongue of the Kai’s the tree responded, beams of light striking the water, causing rainbow ripples to dance along the water’s surface. The water changed from blue to green before becoming a purple color.

‘Hold on Shin...’

-x-

Shin wasn’t doing so great, he was running around the planet, trying to keep Cumber’s focus while keeping him away from the ritual site. Cumber’s evil was spreading like a plague, their once beautiful world had become a wasteland. “Die!” Shin erected a barrier around himself to block his attack only to get flung back from the force. Cumber followed up and continued to pummel Shin into the ground, his barrier started to crack.

“This is the destruction you’ll spread across the universe, I cannot allow it!” he burst his barrier and unleashed all the power he had to blast Cumber. The Evil Saiyan was pushed back, and while his shirt was burned away his body was protected by the dark ki.

“You will know pain!”Cumber began to wail on Shin, knocking him around, crushing his arms and his legs. “Now you die!”

Before he could strike a killing blow a beam of light shot up from somewhere on the planet. The warm light washed over the battlefield, dispelling the storm, calming the winds, and even healing the effects the dark ki had on the plant life. Cumber growled and went to kill Shin only to be blocked by a very naked Kakarot. He had a white aura around his body, which was shielding him from the effects of Cumber’s dark ki.

“Haa!” with one punch Kakarot shattered Cumber’s face mask and sending him flying back. “You won’t be killing anyone Cumber!” He took a fighting stance, showing not an ounce of shame.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


	4. Purification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Purification

Shin was impressed, Kakarot was radiating divine energy. ‘Kibito, you did it!’ he thought with a smirk.

“You’ve been waiting for me Cumber, then show me what you got?” Cumber growled, rubbing his now unmasked face. He had a ruggedly handsome appearance, his jaw solid and firm. Like many Saiyans, he had a wild look to him.

“Raaa!” he fired a blast from his mouth.

“Oooohhhmmm Cha!” Kakarot focused his energy and deflected the attack. “Is that the best you got?”

Cumber growled and charged at Kakarot, and as the two traded blows Kibito arrived to heal Shin. The Kai’s were impressed, his divine ki was rejecting Cumber’s evil but with each blow, the man’s darkness was being eaten away. “How long can he keep this up?”

“Have faith in him Kibito, I have chosen well.” For the first time in a long time, Kibito did believe.

The two Saiyans clashed, their blows making the air tremble, and the ground vibrate. This was Cumber’s first real fight in ages, usually, people became corrupted by his ki and turned on their friends, but now this was a fight he could have for himself!

Cumber could feel his blood pumping, in more ways than one, watching the naked male fight him. His body was beauty incarnate, every muscle honed and moving with purpose. While Cumber was not short on power he lacked technique, each time Kakarot blocked his blows, he was quick to return them. Cumber could feel his excitement growing, and he charged at the naked Saiyan seeking to overpower him.

“**You will submit, you will lose, you will fall!”** He knocked Kakarot back, but when he swooped in for another hit he vanished.** “What?!” **Cumber couldn’t sense him at all.

Kakarot appeared behind Cumber and did a swift spin kick and knocked him to the ground. What’s more, he had aimed for a spot already damaged by his dark ki, to keep from spreading the destruction. Kakarot surged down and did a flying dropkick and pounded him into the dirt.** “Grrr, fight me!”** Cumber roared and released a huge surge of energy.

The Saiyan Kai flipped out of the way, landing perfectly as Cumber rose out of the crater he put him in.** “You are strong but I am stronger!”** he let loose a barrage of ki blasts.

He took some deep breaths and charged ki into his arms. He didn’t dodge or run, he knocked back Cumber’s ki blasts, purifying them with his own aura. This countered some of the ki attacks, while others hit Cumber. His aura flared and he charged at Kakarot only for the naked Saiyan to use Kai Kai, teleporting around him striking him before vanishing once more.

After a barrage of hits, Cumber was left panting. “Cumber, I have felt the darkness within you, let me help you!”

“**Shut up, I am a Saiyan, you are a Saiyan, we are warriors!”** his dark ki flared.** “We fight to the death! This is the Saiyan way!”** he surged forth, delving out powerful punches and kicks, Kakarot blocking them, he was on full defensive.

‘He’s gotten faster and stronger...’ He could understand Cumber, he also enjoyed to fight, he had a burning drive to get stronger. Just as Cumber got excited from this fight, so had he, his hard-on bobbing and swaying as he flew around and fought like a true Saiyan warrior.

“**It is the Saiyan way, the strong survive, the weak die, I will not die!”** He was pushing Kakarot back.

Kakarot received flashes from Cumber’s mind, from a young age he had to fight to survive. Born in a time where the Saiyans lacked resources and technology. So every day was a battle for survival. Saiyan infants who lacked the power to survive didn’t live long. Cumber rose up to be one of the strongest Saiyan warriors on Planet Salad, but even he lacked the power to save his people. **‘We have to be stronger, we have to fight to survive if we lose we die!’**

Cumber pushed his people, tried to gain power, to grow stronger and stronger. When he was offered the chance to become a Saiyan god and receive divine ki, he accepted it but the ki tapped into his darkest fears warping his mind and caused him to lose himself. His wish to give people power and make them strong become warped, turning the innocent into wild monsters. By the time he realized what he had done, he had fallen too deep into the darkness.

In his mind the loss of life wasn’t his fault but because they were weak. His twisted mind grew more warped and toxic being fueled by his own power. He tried to dominate and rule the other Saiyans, but his darkness just made them more insane and violent create absolute chaos.

‘Cumber...I feel your pain, your hatred, your fear, your despair!’ The Saiyan had crawled his way to the top, seen so much death and violence, shouldering the burdens all alone. His past left a deep scar on his heart. ‘It was no wonder his ki became so warped and evil!’

Kakarot’s eyes glowed and he froze Cumber in place. **“Damn you...bastard!” **

“Cumber, I accept your darkness, your pair, even your fear. You wanted to help people, so please let me help you!”

“**I do not need your help I have the ki of the gods” **he tried to break Kakarot’s Telekinetic hold. It did push him back a bit but Kakarot had an ace up his sleeve.

Kakarot powered up and entered Mythical State. His power boost surprised Cumber, his features becoming more refined. His gaze burned Cumber more than any fire or ki blast had ever done. He wasn’t being looked down on, it was like Kakarot was staring into his very soul with those eyes. Kakarot was on the offensive now, pummeling Cumber with intense speed and power.

Even when Cumber blocked he soon was met with a swift kick or hit from his tail, the thing moved like a whip but had the weight of a wrecking ball. His dark ki was fading, bit by bit, helping clear Cumber’s mind from its influence. Kakarot put him in a telekinetic hold again, this one far stronger than before. Cumber moaned feeling the technique hold him tighter, it thrilled him, he wanted more. “Cumber, the Saiyans are gone, we have a chance to be better. To fight for fun not to the death, to help each other grow, it doesn’t have to be as it was, we have to make it better.”

Cumber resisted, his words not sinking in as he charged another ki blast with his mouth. “Not yet then...” Kakarot charged his own ki blast and greatly overpowered Cumber, blasting him into the distance. He used Kai Kai to follow him, finding him naked and exposed in a crater.

“**You’ve beaten me...what are you gonna do now...kill me? Or are you gonna try to seal me away again?” **

“I’m not gonna seal you away, and I’m not gonna kill you. We are both Saiyans, I felt your pain, let me help you!”

“**Pretty words, but I am the Evil Saiyan, I am the monster the Kai’s created and soon began to fear!”** His dark aura picked up again, it was like a flame, burning everything around him, but Kakarot was done fighting and he wasn’t running away. **“You won’t kill me ha!” **he charged up an attack, but his arm was shaky. **“You won’t seal me, fool then you let me live and I will end you.”**

Kakarot crushed his ki ball, making Cumber growl. “I don’t think you will, I think you enjoyed our fight.” Cumber blushed as his cock was fully exposed thick and erect pulsing from the thrill of battle. “It doesn’t have to end Cumber, we can fight again and again, so long as we both live.”

“**No...you will die...I will crush you!”**It was all he knew, power and destruction was all he had. Despite the dark tone in his voice, his words lacked bite, as if even he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Cumber you were waiting for me, the Evil Saiyan, well here I am!” Cumber tried to punch him but Kakarot caught it easily. “Not evil, just lost in the darkness, I’ve found you.” he cupped Cumber’s cheek. “I’m not gonna end you Cumber, I’m gonna save you!” He kissed the long-haired Saiyan, making his tail puff up.

He moaned into the kiss but didn’t kiss back. Kakarot pressed his naked body into his, allowing his ki to wash over him. He was purifying Cumber’s dark ki. As the dark curtain cleared his thoughts Cumber was able to remember the good times, sparring with his father, training to get stronger, he had made companions. His ki fueled on the dark thoughts the burdens he bared, the troubles he kept. He soon forgot all the good in his life and truly became a monster.

Kakarot was reaching him, finding the good inside him. He was also a Saiyan, he knew the joy of battle, the rush of desire and want. They may have been from different eras and lived different lives, but they were of the same spirit. Cumber’s dark ki returned to its natural purple color. His mind was clear for the first time in ages.

Their tails curled around each other. Kakarot’s tail wasn’t as thick but just as strong. Kakarot kissed his neck and felt up his pecs. “Someone is excited, so am I!” Cumber blushed as their dicks rubbed together. Kakarot was quite large even by Saiyan standards but Cumber was even bigger and thicker. “I’ve never had a fight so intense Cumber!” he smiled at him. “It was fun right?”

“I can’t remember the last time I had fun. It’s like a distant memory I’m not sure is even real anymore.” His voice was clear, no longer filtered by the darkness.

“Do you remember this?” Kakarot rubbed their cocks together, making them both moan.

He did remember, such desires hadn’t crossed his mind after he obtained this ki. “Vaguely, but don’t stop!”

Kakarot kissed him again, this time Cumber kissing back, his big strong arms wrapping around him. The smaller Saiyan groped his pecs and toyed with his nipples, awakening pleasure in his body. The friction between their bodies was growing, their ki melding together so naturally making Cumber feeling tingly all over. His toes curl and his back arches. “Kakarot!”

“If we had killed each other, that’s it, there’s nothing left but loneliness and pain. If we fight to test our strength, for the thrill of battle, we can expand our skills and come together like this.” Cumber’s heart began to pound, he felt his need burning he was so close. Kakarot began to hump against him, their balls slapping together.

“Ahhhh!” Cumber howled as his dick swelled and he came between their bodies, Kakarot following him just a few seconds after.

“There is so much potential in the universe, so many new things to learn and discover.” Kakarot panted, moving up his body and resting his forehead against Cumber. He shared his memories and thoughts with the man. “Won’t you join me in exploring this universe?”

Cumber began to cry. His past couldn’t be changed, but his future didn’t have to more of the same hell. He kissed Kakarot, giving him a promise that he would try. The two Saiyans like many of their people had formed a bond through battle. “Just promise me, if I fall down that dark path again, destroy me. Protect the universe from me.”

“It won’t come to that.”

“Promise me!” Kakarot promised, swearing on his spirit as a warrior. Cumber felt his spirit relax and he rested against the smaller Saiyan. Shin and Kibito found them later, shocked, and mildly embarrassed at their naked and cum splattered state. Kibito had reservations about keeping Cumber alive, knowing that while Kakarot had brought the Saiyan back to the light, the Dark Ki wasn’t gone forever. Shin believed that the bond the two now shared would grow stronger and that Kakarot would keep Cumber on the path of the light.

To be continued


End file.
